Due to water pollution, a recent general trend is to obtain drinking water through installing a water purifier or buying mineral water.
Moreover, the trend for cleaning water is to also obtain it through purification in a water purifier or a water softener or use functional cleaning water, instead of using tap water or ground water.
Also, because chemicals (soaps, cleaners, detergents, cosmetics, and the like) and contaminants have been found to cause contact dermatitis or atopy, an important issue that has recently emerged is to obtain safe cleaning water that improves the cleaning effects of the above materials and also minimizes skin irritation.
Thus, a method for using cleaning water by generating a large quantity of small micro bubbles of one to several tens of μm in size is receiving attention. Micro bubbles that are smaller than the pores of skin may enter the pores and remove foreign substances and germs. Also, because micro bubbles generate various forms of energy such as ultrasonic waves, sudden high heat and the like when they burst in water, the use of these properties related to bursting is being expanded even to water purifiers, medical apparatuses, and the like.
However, in an apparatus for generating micro air bubbles according to a related art, micro air bubbles should be previously generated and secured in an apparatus for supplying micro air bubbles before washing water is used. For this, a predetermined time may be required, and also, a separate space for installing the apparatus for supplying micro air bubbles may be needed. In addition, since the corresponding apparatus is generally installed on a wall, its installation may be cumbersome.